Dulce Venganza
by Inugami Elric
Summary: Nunca, nunca se metan con el alquimista de Acero... Puedes terminar como Roy. Ed x Roy, oneshot.


_**Dulce venganza**_

Por Inugami Jounouchi.

Edward x Roy

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito --U.

A ver… Primero que todo, no me gusta el RoyxEd. Y tampoco el EdxRoy. Pero estando en cama, con fiebre y desvariando se me vino a la mente este fanfic sumamente pervertido, con lenguaje muy soez y todo eso… Y es que a Roy no le tengo mucho cariño que digamos. Así es que en este fanfic Ed lo va a "castigar" de una forma muy especial.

Por una vez que al pedófilo de Roy le toque ser el uke xD, la verdad me inspiró un fanart que tengo por ahí guardada… Así es que agradezco a quién la haya dibujado por inspirar este pervertido fanfic.

Ya está dicho, que si no te gusta la temática yaoi puedes ir cerrando esta página o volviendo atrás en el navegador, también si el yaoi lemon no es de tu agrado puedes irte también; para que después no me digan que nadie les advirtió.

Ya era casi medianoche, y el sector de los almacenes militares parecía más atemorizante que nunca. Casi no se veía la luna de lo nublado que estaba, y el que mantención no hubiese cambiado las luminarias descompuestas no ayudaba en nada a mejorar el ambiente.

Sin embargo, al hombre que caminaba por ese sitio esa noche parecía no importarle.

Cuando todo el cuartel creía que en ese sector había fantasmas y cosas por el estilo, él mismo les había demostrado que nada de eso era verdad. Él, Roy Mustang, el Alquimista de Fuego, no le temía a nada.

Pero hay ocasiones en las que es mejor tener un poco de miedo.

Repentinamente, y sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, el suelo se levantó en forma de una mano que le aprisionaba, y antes de poder darse cuenta de quién había hecho tal cosa, un certero golpe en la nuca le dejó inconsciente.

Cuando recobró la consciencia, lo primero de lo que se pudo dar cuenta era que sus manos estaban atadas a unas cadenas clavadas a un muro. Luego, que el suelo de piedra estaba muy frío y que para colmo su captor le había dejado sólo con la camisa puesta. Exacto, nada más. ¿Quién se atrevería a hacerle esto? ¿Los homúnculos? ¿Algún resentido de la milicia?

Cuando la puerta de la fría habitación se abrió, pudo distinguir vagamente unos pasos que se le hicieron conocidos pero que en el momento no pudo distinguir, debido a que la cabeza aún le dolía un poco por el golpe recibido.

- ¡¿Quién es?!

- Vaya, el coronel Mustang está molesto. Pero ya se le pasará, coronel, le prometo que después de esto se va a sentir mucho mejor – Los ojos de Roy se abrieron enormemente cuando escuchó la voz y que quién la pronunciaba se estaba despojando de sus ropas – es una promesa…

- Fullmetal! Qué significa esto?! – Los ojos de Roy brillaron con furia bajo la tenue luz de la luna que se filtraba por una pequeña ventana.

- Touka koukai – sonrió Ed – Un "intercambio equivalente" por la bromita que me hizo la semana pasada – El rubio hizo una transmutación en el suelo, que aprisionó los tobillos de Roy.

- Fullmetal… ¡Te ordeno que me sueltes ahora mismo!

- Ahh, coronel… ¿Va a perderse toda la diversión? – El automail del brazo de Ed brilló cuando la luz de luna se reflejó en él – no aún. Además, no creo que quiera que le cuente a todo el mundo lo que hizo, no?

- Tú… Enano – Roy gruñó molesto.

- ¡A QUIÉN LE ESTÁ DICIENDO QUE ES TAN PEQUEÑO QUE NO PUEDE VERME SIN UN MICROSCOPIO!? – Ed sacudió las cadenas que ataban las muñecas de Roy, haciendo que lo lastimasen un poco. Luego se acerca a él más tranquilamente al sentir un leve gemido de dolor por parte del coronel – Veremos quién ríe al último, coronel…

Antes de que Roy pudiese dar respuesta alguna, sus labios son aprisionados por los del joven alquimista.

- Edward… – alcanzó a murmurar Roy antes de que la fría mano de automail se posara en su torso, deslizándose suavemente y rozando los pezones del alquimista de fuego.

- Vamos a ver si lo de "alquimista de fuego" es tan sólo un simple apodo o tiene algo de verdad…

Con suma lentitud, Ed fue descendiendo sus labios por el cuello del coronel, deteniéndose a ratos para lamer y morder a gusto la piel que dejaba al descubierto a medida que desabrochaba la camisa y la deslizaba a un lado. Aunque no podía sacarla, no le molestaba gran cosa, por lo que a medida que descendía ganaba más y más gemidos por parte del coronel Mustang.

- Ed… – Gimió cuando Fullmetal se acercó demasiado a su miembro que de a poco estaba erectándose.

- No todavía – contestó Ed – usted es muy impaciente coronel…

Edward continuó besando la piel de Roy, con una lentitud que hacía temblar al coronel. El alquimista de acero hacía amagues de acercarse ahí donde la sangre se le estaba acumulando a Roy, pero siempre se desviaba cuando creía que era el momento.

Fullmetal se detuvo. Roy se recuperó parcialmente del estupor causado por las caricias del joven.

- Edward – Gimió, casi rogando el contacto. Pero nadie le contestó.

No supo cuánto rato había permanecido en ese estado de latencia, que en realidad no había sido tanto pero a él le había parecido una eternidad; hasta que entre la penumbra un toque frío en su miembro le hizo prácticamente gritar de sorpresa.

- Aah, ¿Pasa algo coronel? – Pregunta Edward a la vez que le masturba con su mano automail - ¿No es agradable? Acero contra carne… Al menos a mí me gusta… Mucho…

La forma en que Ed pronunció esas frases le excitó aún más. Intentó liberarse de las cadenas en un deseo repentino de tocar al más joven, pero fue inútil. Simplemente Ed comenzó a mover su mano de una forma más frenética. Y peor aún, porque cuando menos lo esperaba, la boca del rubio se situó en su miembro, succionando de forma igualmente intensa.

Fue entonces cuando Roy no pudo articular palabra alguna entre los gemidos que profería. Ed simplemente sonrió.

Era así como quería tener al coronel. En sus manos. En su poder. Bajo su dominio.

Percibía lo agitado de la respiración del coronel. Aumentaba el ritmo despiadadamente, provocando que el alquimista de fuego quedase casi sin poder respirar y luego disminuía la velocidad, yendo cada vez más lento hasta que parecía detenerse, volviendo a ganar velocidad hasta lograr que Roy se descargase en la boca del alquimista de acero.

- Full… metal… – murmuró entre gemidos el antes estoico Roy Mustang.

- No tienes buen sabor – Respondió Edward, con la intención de seguir humillando al moreno – Pero es lo que hay, y además ahora es mi turno… Más te vale que lo hagas bien, o recibirás un castigo…

Roy miró un tanto extrañado a Ed, mientras éste soltaba las cadenas que ataban las muñecas del coronel. Sin embargo, sólo las liberó de la pared, quedando con los grilletes puestos a modo de esposas, haciendo que Roy cayese de rodillas ante el joven alquimista. Edward le obligó a apoyar los codos en el frío suelo al mismo tiempo que se arodillaba frente a él, dejando su propia erección frente al rostro del alquimista de fuego.

- Hazlo – le ordenó, con una lujuriosa expresión en el rostro.

Quizás por no tener opción, o bien hipnotizado por el efecto post-orgasmo, Roy simplemente obedeció sin reclamar, comenzando por ligeros lamidos a lo largo de la hombría del rubio, para continuar con roces más decididos cada vez hasta metérselo completamente en la boca para después rodear la punta con la lengua.

- Oh… muy bien, aprendes luego… Realmente es un mito… el que los ¡ah! perros viejos no aprenden ¡ah! trucos nuevos…

Ante el comentario, Roy quiso bajarle los humos a Fullmetal, mordiéndole mientras seguía con su juego. Pero esto sólo aumentó la excitación del joven, quién puso sus manos sobre la cabeza del coronel, obligándolo a ir más rápido, haciendo que el rubio se descargase repentinamente en la boca de Roy.

Con los ojos aún nublados por el orgasmo, Ed bajó su rostro hasta estar frente a frente con el de Roy. Aprovechando que los grilletes hacían contacto con el suelo, mediante una transmutación volvió a sujetarlos, esta vez contra el piso. Luego clavó sus dorados ojos en los de Roy, como desafiándole.

- Te gusta, ¿Verdad? – y besó sin pudor alguno a Roy, quién aún tenía gotas de semen en su rostro – Pero no creas que acaba aquí – y dicho esto, Ed se ubicó tras el alquimista de fuego – todavía hay algo que quiero de ti…

- ¡Basta ya, Fullmetal! ¡Suéltame de una vez!

- ¡Cállate Mustang! O quizás quieres que yo te calle – Respondió Ed, mientras introducía uno de los dedos de su mano izquierda en la entrada del moreno, obteniendo como respuesta un gemido de dolor – Sí, eso querías…

Roy intenta resistirse pero Ed pone su mano automail en la cabeza de Roy, sujetándolo del cabello. Inmovilizado, Mustang no puede reprimir un gemido cuando Ed introduce un segundo dedo, preparándole.

- Deseas que te meta algo más, ¿verdad Mustang? – Y antes de que el coronel pudiese responderle, Ed retira sus dedos e introduce su miembro en el estrecho orificio, logrando que el estoico Mustang soltase un grito de dolor.

- Fullmetal – murmura con un hilo de voz – para…

- ¿Te detuviste cuando yo te pedí lo mismo? – Contesta Edward – No. Así es que yo tampoco me detendré. Además, tú lo estás deseando…

El alquimista de acero terminó de introducir toda la longitud de su hombría de una sola embestida, logrando un gruñido de placer de Mustang. Sin darle tiempo a acostumbrarse a la invasión, Ed procede a penetrarle a un ritmo cada vez más despiadado, gimiendo ambos al mismo tiempo, de dolor y placer mezclados; cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más intenso.

- Mustang! – La esencia de Edward se derramó dentro de Roy, lo que hizo que a su vez éste acabase también. Ambos colapsan sobre el frío suelo, respirando agitadamente y con cierta incomodidad, por lo que Ed libera a Mustang de sus ataduras para que ambos puedan acomodarse mejor.

Luego de un rato, Ed coge sus cosas y se va, dejando a Mustang solo en el lugar.

Al día siguiente, todo parecía normal, aunque en toda la mañana ninguno de los dos se había dirigido palabra alguna. Pero después de la hora de almuerzo, Roy citó a Ed en uno de los miradores del edificio.

- No pensé que serías capaz de algo así Fullmetal… – dijo, mirando distraídamente hacia el cielo.

- A ver si así aprende a picar menos mi orgullo, y a beber menos…

- ¿Tanto te molestó que te besara durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de Fuery?

- ¿Besarme? ¡No sólo eso, me manoseó sin vergüenza alguna! Poco más y me viola…

- Podías habérmelas pagado con lo mismo…

- Esto es por mi orgullo… Porque al ver el numerito que se estaba mandando, Havoc se le acercó diciéndole que mejor se iban a otra parte, y entonces usted se atrevió a decir que era buena idea porque yo era un guisantito miniatura que no iba a poder encontrar entre las sábanas… ¡¡Y YO NO SOY NINGÚN GUISANTITO MINIATURAAAA!! – Gritó, enojado.

- Pues… Creo que en cierta forma tienes razón Fullmetal… Por como me duele el trasero, se puede decir que no eres tan pequeño como creía… – Contestó, haciendo que el rostro de Ed se tornara de un rojo más intenso aún que su chaqueta – Es más, diría que me quedó gustando – Dijo, acercándose con una lujuriosa mirada hacia Ed, quién prefiere salir corriendo antes de que Roy le diese un poco de su propia medicina.

- Porque de todas formas eres atractivo Fullmetal… – dice, pensando en voz alta.

Y ya a salvo, junto a Aru…

- Primera y última vez – Murmura, respirando agitadamente después de correr a toda velocidad…

- ¿Primera y última vez de qué? – Pregunta inocentemente Aru.

- Que intento vengarme del coronel – Responde Ed, con expresión de derrotado.

**Notas finales:** Y ya está! Como es producto de la mezcla de estar enfermo, del ocio y de no tener nada que hacer estando en cama supongo que no es gran cosa ni nada, pero de todas formas la idea era que fuese algo divertido, sin dramas pero muuuuy pervertido. Lo malo es que ni con eso se le quita la maña a Roy uu, con razón no lo quiero.

De todos modos, si les gustó, dejen reviews, que me harían muy feliz -


End file.
